A Different Kind of Fairytale
by Mieru Kawayui
Summary: I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. The end wasn't that happy but it doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different.
1. The Angel and the Dreamer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year in university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.17.08]

Too long! It's been too long! I missed this story! It will undergo a complete plot change that's why I'm rewriting the chapters. Maybe they'll be longer this time. I also changed my penname from elina-chan to Mieru (mi-eh-ru) Kawayui (ka-wa-yu-ii).

It'll be all fluff, fluff and more fluuuff. I've always wanted to give Hitomi and Van their 'happily ever after' so this will just cover their personal lives. Maybe some baddies for added spice plus a lemon or two. *wink*

_____

**Chapter I: The Angel and the Dreamer**

_'Hmm...'_ she thought. It was Monday and she's currently in her first class. Fighting back a yawn, she settled for reviewing her notes which were blurry at the moment. _'Damn, I am just not a morning person.'_

She watched as some students entered and noticed one, as usual and unusually absent-minded.

"Kanzaki-san!" She called as the other students took their seats.

"Yes, Otomo-sensei?" the one known as Hitomi Kanzaki asked her blankly.

Ikari Otomo looked disapprovingly at her student and friend. Her attitude was way out of the ordinary and that's what got Ikari interested. It seems the girl was depressed but she continues to lead a somewhat normal life with a few achievements here and there. They've known each other since Hitomi entered Tokyo University two years ago.

"Please take the attendance," Ikari said to give her something to do, "I just need to go get something."

"Yes, Sensei." Hitomi answered. Ikari nodded and went out of the classroom to the teacher's lounge.

_____

"Sasaki-san?"

"_Hai._" _(Here.)*_

"Sato-san?"

"_Hai!_ I'm not late!" Hitomi didn't care either way.

"Tanaka-san?"

"_Hai._"

"Watanabe-san?"

'_What am I doing?'_ Hitomi thought to herself as she mechanically called to her classmates and took their attendance.

"_Yamada-san?"_

Her mind was a haze. Everything was a blur. She should have skipped this class... if only Ikari wouldn't worry about her.

"_Yoshida-san?"_

She was done, and perfectly aware of every little movement she made, she put the attendance sheet on her teacher's desk and then took her seat.

'_Although,_' she frowned ever so slightly, '_I don't think Watanabe-san is here yet and I put a check on her attendance. Oh well, an honest mistake.'_

Everyone chatted and mingled about while waiting for their professor. Hitomi was in her third year of university at TokyoU where she got a track scholarship. She knew she wouldn't even _be_ here without it for she concentrated solely on running back in high school, only keeping her grades at qualification levels. Her life was considerably duller now, to the point of tedious and overwhelming.

'_I know I'm depressed,'_ she sighed, '_but I shouldn't be. Then again how can I help it? I've had the taste of what can only be fantasy. Nothing can satisfy me here anymore...'_

_____

She rose with her classmates as they all bowed and greeted their professor. She saw Ikari raise an eyebrow at her and correct her mistake on the attendance sheet. Class started, and then it would end. Ikari would want to talk to her before going to teach her next class, maybe. She would be either at the library or canteen to pass the time 'til her next subject. It was all very, very monotonous. She didn't understand why she was this way. She should have left the dream long ago.

'_But I did,'_ she told herself as she half-listened to the lecture. Ikari wouldn't mind, she hates morning classes. '_I left it, I left everything.'_

"_How would you answer to a political alliance offered by your old rival?"_ She heard the question and thought about it.

'_An old rival?'_ Suddenly a man with long blonde hair came to view, clashing swords with a younger, raven-haired male...

She jumped as she heard the bell. The memory was so intense she could almost have heard the sound of their swords as they parried.

'_Oh I left it alright,' _she thought crossly as she gathered her things, '_Only I thought I did. I thought I could leave as the pillar of light took me away.'_

But **he **remained. After everything: being busy with studies, track, family, friends, and heck even trying to move on and date. Nothing worked and all that was left was to _run_. Track wasn't a sport anymore, it was an escape.

And still, he caught up with her. He was with her as she ran, with his beautiful, unfair advantage. It made her feel like she was being watched over as she competed. She laughed at that thought. '_Who knows? Maybe he is watching, though that would be extremely cruel of him. Seems more likely he's moved on.'_

She didn't want to think of it like that. Though not thinking about it wouldn't have made it less true... only less painful, perhaps.

All the while her feet took her to one of her favorite haunts: the library. Most people avoided it on Mondays so she had the chance to be alone at the moment. She desperately needed it as a tear rolled down her cheek. God, how she missed him.

_____

**Author's Note: **What do you think? The next four chapters will be posted soon. I'm on a writer's rush (if there is such a thing, but with writer's block, who can tell?) and the inspiration is flowing away like... like... Oh what the heck I'm writing before I lose it. Shorter chapter right now, but better.

Mieru

**P.S.** Edited 01.05.09 8:12 pm


	2. A King's Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.17.08]

Writer's rush today! Or maybe lack of sleep? O.o

_____

_God, how she missed him._

_____

**Chapter II: A King's Emotions**

This is too much. This is just too damn much.

"Oh Lord Vaaan!!" was heard throughout the palace as Merle called for him.

"Lord VAAAN!! Where are you?! Maaaw!"

"Lord Va—maw! Hands off Mirt!" he heard.

Merle was causing quite a commotion and he hoped she wouldn't attract too many people to his location. _'This is so undignified!' _he grumbled.

"As you can see... Lord Van is right here." he heard Mirt, his captain, say as they entered the meditation garden. He couldn't see them because his back was to the entrance. _'Great,' _he thought sarcastically. The last thing he needed right now was _Mirt_.

"Lord Van! Why weren't you answering?" Merle asked him as she walked into his view, "Lord Van?"

"He cannot talk right now Merle, he is training." a voice from the trees answered them.

"Master Gansen? Is that you?" Mirt asked into the general direction of the voice.

"Aye."

"What kind of training is this?" Merle asked, "He looks weird! Just sitting there... staring! Oh! Maybe he's daydreaming again..."

" 'Tis a training specifically to hone him from loosing his thoughts so easily," Gansen answered, the smirk in his voice was obvious. Could he find another trainer with his expertise after he kills him?

"Really now? How so?" Mirt asked, now watching Van's face with Merle and smirking at him. Van glared at him, _'Let me see you smirking after I give you lots of pain later.'_

" 'Tis almost over. Wait for it." Gansen answered.

_And they waited..._

"Wow," Merle breathed, "He isn't even blinking! He looks so serious and handsome that way!"

Mirt looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Van was actually glaring at them both. "What? Don't you notice it?" Merle asked defensively.

"So sorry Mistress Merle but I'm male," Mirt smirked at her, "_Very_ male in fact..."

"Alright stop! STOP!" Van shouted and to their surprise he was dangling upside down in front of them.

Merle was laughing uncontrollably, "Oh Lord Van!"

"My, Your Majesty," Mirt chuckled, "I didn't know you were so adept at meditation you could float upside-down." Van just glared at him.

Laughter could be heard from Gansen's direction and suddenly Van fell down in a heap in the grass.

Van stood up and immediately ran to the direction of the pond in the other garden.

"What was that all about?" Mirt asked Gansen.

"Well, I tied him up with this thin white strings I got from the market yesterday—nylon was it? He didn't notice me tying him up while we were here earlier and when I was done I shoved a small feather ball in his nose—must've itched like crazy!" Gansen erupted in laughter "And told him that if he concentrated well enough," he shot them a meaningful look, "The feather ball would just fall down from his nose. He couldn't move of course and I told him he couldn't ask for help either. It's unfitting for a monarch after all," he smirked at the direction Van left.

"And you knew I would come looking for him!" Merle exclaimed.

"And that of course, I would escort Mistress Merle to find Lord Van," Mirt smirked, "I like it."

"And that feather ball would've just stayed there until he yielded," Gansen chuckled at his ingeniousness.

_____

"Why did I hire Master Gansen in the first place?" Van asked himself for the _n_th time in five years.

Oh because he was also one of the greatest samurai of all Gaea, like his old Master Balgus. They actually trained together for some years and they were quite picky of their apprentices. They were so alike they even resemble each other but Gansen wasn't the seven-foot giant Balgus was.

_'I didn't actually hire him. He chose me,'_ Van smiled at the thought.

He sighed and looked up at the source of all this foolishness: the Mystic Moon. Well, there was a much more important thing there than just a mysterious orb hanging in the sky.

_'Hitomi...'_ he thought and an image of a spirited auburn-haired girl came to his mind... she was close... her head on his shoulder... he didn't care if she cried... her voice was what undid him.... _"I guess this is goodbye..."_

And then there was the pillar of light and he had to let go... _"I'll never forget you! Even when I'm old!"_ she had promised... he wanted to shout as well, to make her stay... but no she was almost gone... her tears sparkling in the distance... he was alone... in the privacy of the forest, in front of his family's graves and Escaflowne... he clutched the pendant she gave him and in the silence he whispered what he should have said moments ago... _"Stay."_

But he had promised to return her home.

He opened his eyes, dark from the memories. Of course he would never forget her... especially her eyes, such a rich color that always reminded him of Fanelia's forests. Those eyes gave him hope, she gave him strength, and she even saved his skin a few times.

He chuckled, _'I miss those times, Hitomi.' _he thought, staring at the Mystic Moon and clutching her pendant from outside his shirt._ 'Even when we were in the middle of a war, not knowing what we were up against. Fugitives, orphans, adventurers, we were all that and more,' _he sighed.

He wished he could see her again, but after that one time he visited her, he couldn't activate the pillar of light anymore. Could it be she moved on? No! He refused to think about it. So instead he reminisced... he remembered when they were alone in the barn where he hid Escaflowne and he was so close to revealing his feelings... but instead blurted out _"I need you because of your powers!" _

He was really stupid then. She stayed with him even though he was reckless and such an idiot sometimes... even though he was an outcast, cursed... even though he was a king without a kingdom.

But then again he didn't feel like any of that when they were traveling together. He felt he could have taken on the world and walk away laughing. He felt like he could do anything and everything. '_I **was** everything. **You** were everything. I miss those times, Hitomi... but much more... I miss you.' _He realized too late that he was in love with her... too late to make her stay without jeopardizing her happiness. But how he wish she _did_.

Inside his shirt the pendant glowed faintly as if granting his heart's unspoken request.

_____

**Author's Note:**Le sigh. I really hate torturing them like this. The drama's ruining the fluff! Right now my net's down so maybe this will be posted much later than I intend.

Mieru

**P.S.** Edited 01.05.09 8:29 pm


	3. Not Yet Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.18.08] 12:07 AM

*pout* FF . net is being difficult. The site keeps screwing up my formatting! They should give it more cookies.

But I'm on a roll! Writer's rush it is! This chapter is almost a carbon copy of my old second chapter _Emotions_ (Now replaced with an entirely new one: _A King's Emotions_) so some people who've read this might notice the similarities but I did try to change some events.

I also modified the first chapter a bit. It said that Hitomi was in her final year at TokyoU but we're only in her third year (they have four years at university).

_____

_Inside his shirt, the pendant glowed faintly as if granting his heart's unspoken request._

_______

**Chapter III: Not Yet Part I**

_'Yes!'_ Hitomi thought feeling a little more refreshed. She was back at her high school, running the oval like before. Though it was after hours, the security guard let her in knowing it was once her favorite place to practice or hang out.

"_Ohisashiburi (long time no see) Hitomi-chan!" the security guard greeted her._

"_Ohisashiburi Eichi-san," Hitomi smiled, "It's been long! I missed this place. May I come in?"_

"_Of course! Just lock the locker rooms once you're done," he said as he handed her the keys. Hitomi laughed when she saw it._

"_Hitomi? You got me my own duplicate to the gate and locker rooms?" Hitomi asked, chuckling, "Isn't that illegal?"_

"_Actually the principal got that made, I laughed myself when she said you're the one who made the school famous so you're welcome anytime."_

_Hitomi smiled, well it was slightly true, her high school was now known for its athletes. "Thanks, I won't be long. Just a few sprints," she said as she headed for the locker rooms._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Ah, time for a break!' _she decided, stretching a little. She sat down on the bench near the finish line and got her old duffel bag.

_'Man this thing survived a lot,'_ she thought, looking at it suspiciously. _'Maybe they put some protection powder on it or something,'_ she shook her head chuckling a bit. Better stop before she lost it completely.

Hitomi studied her surroundings while she rested. Nothing seemed to have changed since she left; almost as if time had not touched the place. She sighed, knowing she was wrong. Memories flashed like visions to her wherever she looked. Especially right in front of her, where she once and again encountered the great white dragon and its master... he was reaching out to her... beckoning her to take his hand and be engulfed in the pillar of light back to home.

A slight breeze woke her from her thoughts and she was surprised when she opened her eyes; she didn't remember closing them. She had her arm stretched in front of her and in a moment of confusion, wondered where she was. She gazed up at the sky for some enlightenment.

Her eyes widened and she seriously doubted what she was seeing was real. There it was, the pale full moon and another one which resembled a bright green-blue marble.

She didn't move, she did not dare breathe. All that mattered was she was seeing _two_ moons in the sky when she knew perfectly well it was a clear, dark night while she was sprinting earlier. _'It __**couldn't**__ be. It's just not __**that**__easy.'_

Suddenly a familiar voice called to her and she was lost in the haze once again.

"Hitomi? Hitomi! Is it really you?"

_____

_'All this frustration,'_ he thought as he swiftly dodge his opponent, _'cannot be good.'_ He thrust, moved backwards and thrust again.

His opponent blocked, dodged and stroke to his right. _'Damn,'_ he hissed. His left side was open.

He was on the defensive now, stepping back a little more with each attack. His opponent's strikes were fierce, burning. There was also something else. Every move was deadly calculated.

_'I might end up really dead this time,' _he thought as he struggled for an opening. His opponent was unstoppable.

He was close to the wall now and they were in a lock down. He put all his strength into toppling his opponent off-balance, but he lacked the passion unlike the man he was clashing swords with right now.

He yielded, and with a flash of long blond hair, he was disarmed.

_____

_'It's a good time to faint isn't it?'_ Hitomi thought and she did.

_____

**Author's Note:**

I actually **squealed **with this chapter. That cliffy just pounced on me! (Truly I didn't plan on it!) Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will be up **really, really** soon. I'm on the edge and I'm the one writing it! Good thing I'm still on that writer's rush!

Oh and I actually did some research on this. *blushes* Right now it's Monday night for Hitomi and last April 6, 2008 was the new moon (that's a Sunday). So it's reasonable that on April 7, 2008 (Monday) it still is. Something to think about! *wink*

I'm following the moon's phases for this story so if you want to follow as well you can find the link at my profile. :D (Still under renovation though.)

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 8:37 pm


	4. Not Yet Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.19.08] 08:06 am

Hey guys! I told you all this update will be soon but it took a day. :( I wasn't able to write on the account of my blood sugar crashing so I was all woozy and stuff and needed to rest (which I should still be doing right now). I had lots of sweets though!

I left a cliffy last time so go on and scroll down! Enjoy!

_____

_'It's a good time to faint isn't it?' Hitomi thought and she did._

_____

**Chapter IV: Not Yet Part II**

_'My life actually flashed before my eyes,'_ Allen thought and glanced at his opponent carefully. _'I wonder what's wrong with him today.'_

They were both panting from the exercise and were still looking at each other. They both knew not to take your eyes off the enemy.

"You almost took my head off," Allen observed wryly.

He didn't receive a response but his opponent relaxed a little and handed him his sword. Allen took it.

He glanced at his sparring partner again and found him glancing out the window. _'Time for a different approach then,'_ Allen decided.

"Hey," Allen began, "Something bothering you?" _'From the usual at least.'_

Silence was his answer.

"Take your time," Allen said reassuringly as he sheathed his sword. He also glanced outside the window to the Mystic Moon. "I miss her too," he admitted.

_____

_'What happened?'_ was Hitomi's first thought as she was met with darkness. She groped around and found a damp washcloth pressed to her forehead.

"She's awake!" she heard someone exclaim and she opened her eyes and found the least person she was expecting.

"Yukari!" Hitomi exclaimed and automatically hugged her best friend.

"Do I get one too?" a male voiced asked and she glanced around to find Amano... different.

"Uh..." she looked at Yukari helpfully.

"Midlife crisis," Yukari explained matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Amano protested, "I'm only twenty-one!"

"Well then," Yukari said, "_You _explain it to her."

"Erm... that's alright," Hitomi laughed nervously, "You just look like someone I know with that hair."

_'The resemblance is creepy,' _Hitomi thought. _'He looks more like Allen now,'_ she sighed and immediately remembered. She glanced up so quickly she made herself dizzy for a moment.

The sky was as it was before: clear and pitch black. Not even the stars were in sight. _'What was I seeing earlier?'_

"You okay now?" Yukari asked clearly still worried, "You just fainted out of the blue."

"Um," Hitomi struggled for an answer. "Just tired I guess. I was sprinting earlier." _'I thought Amano was Allen,' _she mentally kicked herself for getting her hopes up.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" she asked trying to change the subject. "I thought you were both in the States now?"

"Oh!" Yukari said and looked liked she remembered something. "We came home to visit you! I have the best news!" she said excitedly and Hitomi knew it was the girl-talk kind of news. She got excited herself.

"What is it? Spill!"

Amano cleared his throat. "Actually," he said, "_We_ have news. But I guess Yukari can tell it," he smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Yukari said, shooing him away. "Go run or something."

Amano shrugged and left them alone to stretch.

"So what is it?" Hitomi asked again.

Yukari was glowing as she showed Hitomi her left hand. She squealed.

"Oh Yukari! Congratulations!" Hitomi said hugging her.

"I know! He proposed to me last week and I immediately said we got to go home and see you!"

"I'm maid of honor right?"

"Of course!"

"Judging from those squeals," Amano interrupted them, "I assume you're done. And she's not your maid of honor."

"And why not?" Yukari asked him, eyes narrowed.

"Who'll be my best man then?" Amano asked and they all laughed.

"I'm sure Hitomi has someone!" Yukari said and winked at her.

Hitomi laughed, "Well not right now!"

"Oh I'm sure you do," Yukari said with a mischievous smile on her face.

They all knew who she was talking about. She inwardly sighed and tried to change the subject again.

"It's really a surprise to see you guys here," she said, "How did you get in?"

"Eichi-san said something about getting the school famous and gave me my own set of keys," Amano said, "Yukari too."

"He told me the same thing!" Hitomi laughed.

"I think the principal made duplicates for the entire track team," Yukari said, laughing as well.

"Speaking of track, how's the scholarship going?" Amano asked her.

"Fine, keeps me busy."

"Guess who got recommended to the Yokohama team!" Yukari said, smiling.

"No way! Amano? They played in the Olympics!" (I just invented that, no such thing.)

"No big deal," Amano said shrugging.

"Oh really?" Hitomi smirked at him, "Wanna bet on that?"

"I'm listening."

"100-meter dash!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Just like high school!" Yukari said diving into Hitomi's bag and pulling out a stopwatch. "Let's go!"

_____

"Why doesn't it work?" Van asked and Allen immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know," Allen admitted, "I do have some theories though."

"Theories? From Dryden?"

"Yeah. He said something about unfinished business," Allen said, leaning on the window sill. "Maybe you both needed to finish other priorities first? The last time you saw her she was busy with her education, you said."

"Hmm," Van agreed distractedly.

"You haven't tried for a while though," Allen said, "Fanelia's rebuilding is almost done, and so are half of the nations affected by the war. Gaea's in relative peace and your council is even talking about getting you a queen."

"Meddlesome old men," Van grumbled and they both laughed.

"Well why don't you try it again?" Allen asked.

They were silent for a while as both men thought it through.

"I suppose you're right," Van said and got the pendant from under his signature red shirt. He looked at it for a while and glanced back at Allen. "I don't want to get my hopes up to be disappointed again though."

Allen laughed, "Then what have you been doing all this time?"

He smiled and looked up at the Mystic Moon again.

"You and I both know she's worth all that," Allen commented.

"She is," Van agreed and filled his thoughts of Hitomi and seeing her again.

_____

"Go!" And they dashed at the same time.

Hitomi was laughing while she ran. She was having the best time! She really did miss her two best friends.

The first curve was almost near and she could see Amano slightly ahead of her through her peripheral vision. _'I forgot how good he was,_' Hitomi thought.

They passed it and sprinted through the other side of the oval. "Ten seconds!" they heard Yukari yell.

_'I might even beat my thirteen-second record again,'_ Hitomi thought and pushed herself further. She never really did beat her personal best so far.

They passed the second curve and she got sight of the finish line. _'There it is!'_

She was so close! All the while memories flooded through her. _'This is where everything happened...'_ Suddenly Van invaded her mind.

"Twelve seconds!" she heard as she passed through the finish line and was engulfed in a bright, blue, light.

_____

He can't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. The pillar of light appeared!

Van was rooted to the spot and he forgot to breathe for a moment. Allen shook him.

"Van!" he shouted, exhilarated, "What by the gods are you waiting for! Go!"

Van suddenly realized what was happening and ran out of the training room shouting orders all the way.

"It's the middle of the night!" Gansen shouted as Van passed him. "Slow down boy! Are we under attack?"

"Somebody get me a horse!" Van shouted. "She's here! She's back!"

_____

**Author's Note:**

Weee I'm so happy! Longest chapter yet! Well I'm off you guys! I'm about to get an earful for getting out of bed!

Mieru

**P.S.** Edited 01.05.09 8:48 pm


	5. The View From Gaea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.23.08] 1:18 am

*achoo!* Ugh, I'm so dizzy. I'm beating myself up for not writing this chapter faster! Well, I got excited enough from telling it all in my head that I had to sit down and type it up! But man, am I _dizzy._ Too much writer's rush maybe haha. In my frenzy I also redid the formatting and some words in the other chapters to make the dialogue more fitting. Just some minor adjustments.

This story is officially in the Romance/General genre with, of course, our favorite pair as leads! While I was drafting the plot I noticed it was slightly complicated because I fitted some adventure and suspense (yes suspense!) in there without knowing. Anyway, I'll also bump the rating a little when we get close to the naughty _*ehem*_ I mean mature stuff. Well then...

She's back! She's back! She—you get the idea! Scroll down!

_____

"_Somebody get me a horse!" Van shouted. "She's here! She's back!" _(WE GET IT ALREADY! NOW GO AND GET HER!)

_____

**Chapter V: The View From Gaea**

Hitomi opened her eyes to darkness and she frowned at that. She was sore everywhere like a bus ran her over. _'Or maybe Amano,'_ she laughed.

"Yukari?" she called, "Amano?" No answer. They must've moved her and went to get coffee or something. But why would they leave her in the dark?

_'It didn't rain earlier, did it?'_ she thought as she felt around her and found she was sitting in damp grass. The smell of it was somehow relaxing.

"Ow," she pouted as she tried to move. Her left foot was injured.

"Figures," she muttered to herself, "Where am I exactly?"

The wind blew a little and moved the branches over her. She glanced up, thankful for some source of light.... from two orbs hanging in the sky. Her eyes widened.

She tried to take a deep breath and calm her racing heart. _'So I'm in the forest. I'm dirty and injured and God knows what else. I'm in **Gaea**_.'

_'This isn't happening again,' _she thought. She was so dizzy from the realization that she had to lie back in the grass. _'I'm in Gaea, for real this time. I should be happy—no I am happy,' _she took a deep breath again and rubbed the bridge of her nose._ '_

_'But this is all too weird. I saw the Earth and the moon together earlier and it was nothing. Now I'm seeing it again and I'm in **Gaea.**' _She didn't want to think of it anymore and soon she fell into a light slumber.

_____

"What's happening?" Mirt asked as he saw his king run around shouting orders. Van left the cook in charge of the infirmary.

"Apparently someone's returned," Gansen answered him with a large grin. "And it was a _she_."

Mirt couldn't keep his excitement, "Really?! She's back?"

Allen joined them and watched with fascination as Van grew more restless by the second. "Anyone want to take care of that?" he asked, referring to Van.

"Nope," Mirt and Gansen answered. Allen shrugged, he was having fun too. _'If you can see him now Hitomi,' _Allen chuckled, _'Look how he's crazy about you.'_

"Maw! Lord Van you can't leave! It's dangerous!" Merle pleaded, but somehow they all felt it was more for her sake than the king's.

"Hitomi's waiting!" Van said, "And I won't be too long, I know where she is."

"Where is she exactly?" Mirt asked Allen.

"The western forest. It's safe but it'll be a long search."

"The king cannot leave unexpectedly," Mirt observed.

"Yes, but try making him stay!" Gansen bellowed, laughing. "Asona's gonna have a fit."

"I'm surprised he isn't having one right now. Better keep him from Van as far as possible," Allen chuckled.

"Has the king gone mad?" someone asked and they turned to find Hurisen the chief doctor. "He left the chef to supervise the infirmary! What's he going to do, teach the apprentices recipes?!"

"There's your answer," Mirt muttered to Allen "Someone else is having it right now." They both laughed.

"Well? Gansen?" Hurisen turned to him.

Gansen just grinned. "She's back," he said.

"She? Who in Gaea's na—oh! _She's _back? Here? Right now?! Where?!" Hurisen looked around expectedly.

"She's not here, you fool. The king is still to retrieve her and by the looks of it his preparations are..." Gansen shrugged.

Hurisen rubbed his temples, "The king cannot leave so unexpectedly."

"That's what I said!" Mirt exclaimed, "Try telling that to him though." They all looked at Allen.

"What? I'm not going with him! He'll go territorial on me." Allen shrugged.

"Oh that's it! Gansen you're in charge! Where's my horse?" Van shouted, more restless than ever.

"You cannot leave the city your majesty, it's the middle of the night." Gansen explained.

"Then bring soldiers! Bring the whole court if you like! But I have to go _now,_" Van said as he went outside and climbed on his horse.

"I'm going with him," Mirt volunteered and called the stable boy to bring his own horse.

_____

_'She's here at last,'_ Van thought as he rode through the western gate and into the forest.

"Your Majesty! Wait!" Mirt called to him and he slowed down to a gallop.

"I'll be your escort for this evening," Mirt grinned at him when he caught up.

"Gansen didn't take my offer to bring the court did he?" Van asked, a little nervous. "I don't want her to be startled by everyone."

"I'm sure he didn't," Mirt assured him, "Though you're going to have it good from Master Asona, leaving without any escorts," he smirked.

Van winced, "Don't remind me. He's worse than Balgus with all the protocol."

"Have any idea where we might find her? The forests are big and it's going to be a long search," Mirt said.

"I do. Wait," Van stopped and pulled out the pendant. He closed his eyes and pictured Hitomi in his mind.

He was a little bit unnerved by how easy it is to connect with her right now. He was used to being frustrated with the gem.

"North-west from here," Van said and they continued in that direction.

_____

_'I should probably find some help right now,'_ Hitomi thought, feeling slightly better. She glanced up again to remind herself where she was exactly. The shock and adrenaline was fading quickly and she got more tired by the second.

_'I need to find someone before I fall asleep here,' _she thought and the first person that came to mind was Van.

She could see him clearly in her mind, though he's changed now. Taller and more confident in his stance, even developed his build. He was still lean but his muscles compliment him fittingly. Some things didn't change though. Same shirt, same hair, same eyes... and she wondered if he still had that smile that could melt her from a mile away.

She smiled unconsciously and the image of Van smiled back at her. Her heart skipped a beat, "Van..." she whispered.

"Hitomi." She was surprised he answered back. "Hitomi? Are you alright?"

"Yes..." she answered cautiously. She wasn't new to these visions but it was so good to finally talk to him again.

"I'm coming to get you," Van smiled at her again and she was totally speechless now. "Just rest there, alright?"

"Okay..." she agreed and rested in the roots of a nearby tree. _'He's coming for me,'_ she thought and it made her feel warm. A few moments later she entered a peaceful sleep.

_____

**Author's Note:**

So FLUFFY! I'm all cotton and warm inside. Ah! They finally got to talk! Isn't it nice? Next time I shall have some rats, snails and puppy-dog tails. *evil laugh*

*audience glares*

Or fluff is good, of course.

Hurisen and Asona are original _Escaflowne_ characters. They are both chief vassals like Gansen and are responsible for Fanelia's defenses and military. Kind of like strategists and generals. The council is different, more political.

I'm going to sleep now. _Oyasuminasai minna-san_ _(good night, everyone)_.

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 8:55 pm. The chief vassals of Fanelia, namely Balgus, Hurisen, Asona and Luva all died in the first episode. I'm still thinking if I should change their roles.


	6. The Goddess and the King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.24.08] 9:32 am

*stretches* Ah! It's so good to finally be better! Just one month 'til Christmas day! And I've finally finished decorating the tree in our apartment. :D

So on with the fluff! And Sora-chan try not to hurt yourself. XD

_____

_'He's coming for me,' she thought and it made her feel warm. A few moments later she entered a peaceful sleep._

_______

**Chapter VI: The Goddess and the King**

"Ouch!" Van complained as another branch hit him on the head.

"My lord, the last one was an accident but this time you weren't looking," Mirt said, clearly amused.

Van rubbed his sore forehead, "I was just talking to Hitomi, alright."

"Oh. Is milady alright?"

"Yeah she's—wait a minute. Milady? You're calling her that now?" Van asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, the chances are high that's she is going to be my queen someday. So why not get on both your good sides now?" Mirt smirked.

Van laughed, "You do know you've completely ruined yourself from getting on my good side."

"Well, she hasn't met me yet."

"True," Van agreed and they both laughed as they continued their search for Hitomi.

_____

"Right," Gansen muttered as he stared down each and everyone of the castle workers for a briefing. "She's back."

Loud cheers echoed through the halls and murmurs of excitement flowed everywhere. Some where even leaving the great hall to give news to the outsiders.

"Silence!" bellowed Gansen. "Everyone back in the room!"

They were all silent again as they waited for his orders.

"This news should not leave the castle 'til morning," Gansen said, "Now the His Majesty left me in charge temporarily so I'm not going to waste your time. Lord Hurisen, it is a possibility that she may have been injured so please be on alert." Hurisen nodded and left the room, most probably to the castle infirmary. A few apprentices followed him.

"Lord Asona, I trust you with the security procedures." He received another nod and continued giving orders.

"Sir Wen," he called to the king's head chamberlain or the person in charge of the king's quarters, "Who can be in charge of her rooms?"

"I recommend Lady Kara, sir." A woman presented herself to Gansen and curtsied.

He nodded, "Lady Kara please see to it that the Queen's chambers are ready." The murmurs started again as soon as he said it.

"What do you expect?" Gansen said a little loudly over the whispers, "She's as good as queen already so why not put her in her proper chambers?" He received a lot of smiles and he harrumphed. _'Gossip-deprived good fer nothings,'_ he thought but he also can't help but be infected with their happiness.

Lady Kara nodded and picked a few ladies to go with her to ready the rooms. "Sir Wen you may take your leave as well," he said and received a bow.

"Sir Cogit," he nodded to the head chef. "A warm dinner perhaps." He received a nod as well as the entire kitchen staff left the room.

"Am I missing anything else?" Gansen asked, "Only the head butlers and maids will be working tonight, the rest you may go back to bed. I expect Asona's gotten soldiers everywhere so no one try to sneak out to bring news. It could really wait 'til morning, you know." Gansen glared at them and received a few sheepish looks.

"And let's give the Goddess some peace for tonight, celebration and whatnot will be planned and coordinated by the festival officials." Nods. "I thank the council for their presence as well but as expected we don't need you for now. Now move, everyone."

"Sir Gansen!" someone shouted but was ignored by his intended, as well as the rest of the crowd as they filed out to follow orders or go back to bed.

"Sir! I say, sir!"

"What do you say?" Gansen asked, half-annoyed.

"We will not stand by this indignity!" a small old man screamed at him in outrage. _'Great Gaea, not tonight,' _he moaned.

"And what has undignified you?" he asked.

"You sir!" another old man chimed, this one tall and thin. _'Where did Van get these people?'_ he wondered.

"We are the Council of Fanelia! Hand-picked by the King himself! We should be present to welcome the Goddess!"

"Now all of you get over yourselves for a moment and realize that the King did _not_ pick you. You presented yourselves like pigs on the market, family trees ablaze and asking for court positions," Gansen glared at them. "Now luckily for the rest of us, the King doesn't give a dung's care what you do and won't listen to you so you can't really manipulate him. And I would be _damned_ by the gods and by the devil himself if I would let you corrupt the future queen while I can help it," he hissed.

Twelve pairs of eyes glared at him but he didn't care, they all knew he had spoken the truth.

"Now, I'm still in charge. So listen to me when I tell you to call it a good night and sleep. You may present your annoying selves to the king tomorrow, but I tell you," he warned, "Never go near the Goddess. Retribution would be swift and not just from me, also from the whole kingdom and beyond." With a last glare, Gansen left them to brood over his warning.

_____

"We're here," Van announced. "This is where I saw her."

"Yes, I think that's her by that tree," Mirt said, squinting at her form.

Van saw the auburn hair and gulped. He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his horse's reins.

Mirt casually observed him, "Are you alright Your Majesty?"

"Ye—yeah," he confirmed as he took another deep one.

"Yes. Let's go," he said, sounding a little bit husky.

"What's with the voice?" Mirt asked.

"What voice?" was his answer, sounding huskier now.

"That voice!" Mirt laughed. "Are you nervous, my lord?"

"I'm not!" Van denied. "It's just—you know—we haven't seen each other for a long time and—ugh."

Mirt gave a hearty chuckle, "It's alright, I think your safe. She's sleeping."

Van glanced at her again and confirmed that she was. He visibly relaxed.

Mirt watched his king's behavior with amusement in his features.

"Come on," Mirt offered and trotted to where Hitomi was resting.

Van followed and when they were near enough, got off his horse.

Mirt admired her, "Without even knowing her I really think she is a goddess as they say."

Van approached Hitomi carefully and saw she was sleeping peacefully. "Yes... she is," he agreed.

Her lids fluttered a bit before they opened completely. "Van..." she whispered.

They stared for what seemed like an eternity before Hitomi unexpectedly hugged him just like when she went back to the Mystic Moon and he fetched her with Escaflowne...

"Oh, Van. I missed you," she whispered still holding on to him.

"I..." he was slightly taken aback by her admission. "I missed you too Hitomi. We can talk later when you've rested. Are you alright?"

"I think my left foot is sprained," she said as they both let go, automatically missing each other's warmth.

Van was slightly red as he examined her foot. "Yes I think it is. Can you walk?"

"Not so much," she said.

"Okay then," was the only thing that warned her as Van suddenly lifted her bridal style.

"Van!" she squealed, embarrassed.

Van just laughed, "You said you couldn't walk."

"But you didn't have to carry me!"

Van shrugged, "But I am," he said, almost as red as his shirt now.

Mirt approached them with Van's horse in tow. He gave Hitomi a slight bow. "Milady," he said.

Hitomi was slightly embarrassed that he was bowing to her. She wasn't even royalty.

"This is Mirt, one of the best knights in Fanelia. You can trust him with your life but not your dignity." Van laughed.

"If Your Majesty is so kind as to not give false introductions," Mirt chuckled with him.

Hitomi smiled. "That's alright, I learned not to go by first impressions and introductions," she said, sending a small look at Van.

That's when they both realized he was still carrying her.

Van cleared his throat. "We should go now," he announced as he lifted Hitomi to his saddle and got on himself, Mirt assisting all the way.

"Comfortable?" Van asked her.

"Yes, very," she answered in a small voice. She was seated side-saddle in front of him while he was in normal riding position. She was enclosed in his arms when he took the horse's reins.

Van nodded and turned to Mirt, "Let's go home."

_____

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the first part of this chapter goes to my door where I stubbed my toe! You rock! I got writer's rush just from that!

I think this is the new longest chapter for this story. Yay! They're getting longer!

I'm also so excited for my aunt's wedding on Friday (though she's only twenty-something, we're more like cousins). I get to be usherette/host! I enjoy mingling with the guests.

Ja ne for now!

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 9:06 pm. And I actually filled in the position of Maid of Honor.


	7. Fanelia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [11.26.08] 12:48 pm

Good afternoon! Great day for an update, ne? If anyone happens to like Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories I recommend _Evolution of a Taiyoukai _by **Danyealle**. I was just halfway through chapter four and suddenly got writer's rush! Superbly written! It's already complete so please review when you're done! (Yes, I totally fell in love.) Story link's in my profile. ^_^

Ano... I have something to admit. *blushes from embarrassment* I was geographically incorrect. Asturia is _not_ near Fanelia. Actually they are a whole sea apart. The link of the map of Gaea I used is in my profile, kudos to **Lizzard** for that! I will get to correcting that after I post this chapter.

I also enabled anonymous reviews so you don't have to log-in to tell me what you think. Thank you everyone who've reviewed so far! And don't worry The-Great-Eagleman, you don't have to worry about writer's block right now. I have writer's rush currently. :D Enjoy!

_____

"_Let's go home._

______ _

**Chapter VII: Fanelia**

"Royal Guard, please take your positions," Asona ordered as they went into formation at the West palace gates.

"The first line, please follow the His Majesty and Sir Mirt's trail. Fetch them and escort them safely back to the capital." The first line of the Royal Guard rode north-west where Van and Mirt traveled.

"Second, third and fourth line, please cover the North, East and Main gates respectively. Fifth line stay in the Western area. That is all. Move out!"

The Royal Guard moved in synchronized steps to where they were positioned. The fifth line divided themselves into two lines and faced each other on both sides of the West gate.

Asona nodded to himself and went to check the other formations around the palace.

_____

The ride back to Fanelia was a pleasurable and awkward experience for Van. Hitomi fell asleep in his lap and her head was resting on his right shoulder. He wanted to relax so she would be more comfortable but he couldn't do so because Mirt kept glancing at them amusedly.

Suddenly Mirt stopped and got on guard. Van stiffened even more and put an arm around Hitomi's shoulders in order to hold her more securely. She responded by pressing her face to his neck. Van instantly went hot.

"Reveal yourselves!" Mirt demanded.

"We are the front line of His Majesty's Royal Guard, Sir Mirt," a voice answered, "It is I, Xeriv."

Mirt relaxed and nodded to Van, only to smirk at him after. "Thank you, Sir Xeriv, you may approach us now."

Xeriv appeared from the trees followed by the frontier knights of the Royal Guard.

"Lord Asona has ordered us to escort you to the capital, Your Majesty, along with Sir Mirt," he reported and glanced curiously at Hitomi.

Van nodded, "You may lead the way."

Xeriv gave a salute and went back the way he came, two knights behind him. Van maneuvered his horse to follow with Mirt by his side. Another two knights surrounded them followed by the last two at the back.

All the knights were protocol-silent and didn't so much as glance at their charges. However Mirt was another thing.

"Xeriv," he started, "What news of the old men at the palace? Are they still bickering or has Gansen finally put them to silence for good?"

Xeriv glanced back at Mirt with a raised eyebrow. "Master Gansen has ordered everyone to their chambers except for the castle's head servants."

"Well that's good," Mirt said in mock relief, "Don't have to deal with them when we get back. You're not so lucky tomorrow though," he added to Van.

"I'm sure the councilmen will be delighted of Hitomi's return," Van said.

"More like they're relieved we're finally getting a queen. Next on the agenda is pestering you for an heir."

Van blushed, "I think it's too early for that, Mirt. I haven't even proposed marriage."

"But you're gonna aren't you?" Mirt said and he was suddenly in Van's face with an odd expression. (Think L-like behavior, hahaha!)

"Of course I will!" Van flustered.

"Good," Mirt smirked, "Although I think you would need a little practice, with that whole vowing celibacy. I would be glad to introduce you to some wenches I find absolutely—"

"I haven't vowed celibacy! And I am _not_ going to the taverns with you."

"Then why are you still a virgin?"

"_Sir Mirt!_" Van hissed, a little more than insecure around his guards. "I don't think this is the right place and time, _ever._"

"So you're not a virgin?" Mirt asked, casually inspecting his fingernails. "Don't worry, they vowed their lives to you. I'm sure they can keep secrets," Mirt continued, smirking.

"I—ah," Van took a breath and released it. Really, he was _king_ for Gaea's sake.

"Well?" Mirt asked, still smirking.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're not married!" Mirt exclaimed suddenly, turning the tables on him.

The guards were doing all they can not to show their amusement at their king's misfortune. Xeriv was the lucky one because all he needed to do was keep his laughter at minimum. He was distant enough from the King to prevent him from hearing his low chuckles.

"Well that at least that's obvious," Mirt continued to a flabbergasted Van. "But then you are a scandalous little royal aren't you? Do you think it's fun to copulate with loose women?!" He shrilled, in the best imitation of his mother whenever he was lectured.

"I—_what the hell are you talking about?!_" Van asked as red as his shirt now and hotter than Freidian curry.

Hitomi gave a little sound of displeasure from the noise. Van glanced at her and got redder and hotter. She completely buried her face in his neck and shirt.

"For your information," Van hissed quietly so as not to disturb Hitomi, "I do not copulate with loose women. _You do._"

"Oh yes I do," Mirt answered, putting his hands behind his neck and looking up at the sky with an innocent look. "The answer is yes by the way. But then... you're not a virgin, you're not married, and you don't visit the taverns either..." he glanced curiously at Hitomi.

Van looked at him a little confused then looked at Hitomi who was still sleeping peacefully. He glanced back at Mirt and it suddenly dawned on him.

"I—_we_—I mean we _never_—but then there was this one ti—argh!"

"No, no Van Slanzar de Fanel," Mirt said in mock hurt, complete with facial expression. "I don't want your explanations. I'm hurt. You've been getting girls without me!"

"I haven't! There was this _one _time and Allen—"

"_Allen_ you say! I should have known! You two are always together!" Mirt shrilled. "Anyway, we're here," he said in a calm tone suddenly, leaving Van to figure out what just happened.

_____

After being escorted back to the palace, Van put Hitomi in her chambers with a sigh of relief.

"Please fetch Master Hurisen, I need him to tend to her," Van asked Lady Kara who was awaiting orders.

Lady Kara nodded and curtsied to Van. He looked back at Hitomi and gently shook her.

"Hitomi? I'm sorry to wake you but you need to sit up so that a doctor can look at your foot. Do you want something to eat while we wait?"

Hitomi opened her eyes and nodded tiredly. Van gestured to one of the ladies still in the room, who curtsied and left for the kitchens.

Hitomi sat up and stretched her arms. When she was fully awake she got the a chance to glance around the room.

"Wow," she whispered. The room was large in a soft cream color, complimented by the small golden chandelier in the center of it. To the left was a large window with dark red drapes. They were open and gave a clear view of the Mystic Moon. The queen-sized four-poster bed was in front of dark mahogany double doors on the other side which, she guessed, led to another room. To her right was a large wardrobe and a regular door made of the same dark mahogany. Finally, she got a glance of where she was resting. The sinfully comfortable bed was furnished with white silk sheets with matching silk pillows and golden embroidery. She felt that she was a large stain upon it all.

She glanced back at Van and was suddenly conscious of herself. Here she was being treated like a princess when she couldn't even serve tea to save her life!

"Hey," Van said and gently cupped her face. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't give you the best."

_'I don't need the best...' _ she wanted to say. _'Anything's fine really...'_ but... she seemed to have forgotten how to form words and just stared at those warm, amber eyes.

They were broken from the trance when Lady Kara announced Hurisen's arrival.

"Let's see that shall we," Hurisen said, immediately checking Hitomi's left foot. "Sprained, yes. Warm cloths and a lot of rest and it'll be fine in no time." He said, wrapping her foot in loose bandages. He gave Hitomi a nice, grandfatherly smile.

"Thank you," Hitomi said, "But how did you know it was my left foot that was injured?"

"Master Hurisen is Fanelia's finest physician. Even taught Millerna a few things," Van explained, smiling at the doctor.

"Oh!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Thank you again," she said with a slight bow.

"Oh no, no, my lady. Allow me to bow to _you,_" he said and gave Hitomi a sweeping bow.

"But I'm not a lady... much less royalty..." Hitomi explained, embarrassed.

"But you risked your life for Fanelia, for Gaea. You even managed to keep this young one in line," Hurisen said, giving a grin in Van's direction. "And I think you would become a royal much sooner than—"

"I think it's time to eat Hitomi," Van interrupted them and gave a quick gesture to the serving staff who just came in. "Thank you, everyone for staying up this late. You may retire to your chambers now," he said with a hint to Hurisen.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Hurisen said with his hands raised in mock surrender. "Let's go everyone, chop-chop. Give 'em a little privacy."

He was laughing as he left Van with a red face, glancing distractedly out the window and Hitomi choking on her soup.

_____

**Author's Note:**

Ah! Some refreshing humor coupled with fluff! And also another long chapter! Ain't I nice?

The idea from Van and Mirt's 'conversation' came from the movie **Ladder 49**. I don't own that as well!

That button with the green letters is tempting you to click it! Well, it's your fault, you've already spoiled me guys! XD

Ja ne!

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 9:12 pm


	8. The Fire Festival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [12.02.08] 7:43 pm

Wow, six days without an update! You must be ready to murder me for suspending the fluff! Well, I was just maid of honor last Saturday at my aunt's wedding, and ta-da! I caught the bouquet. XD

(23 days til Christmas!) Enjoy!

_____

**Chapter VIII: The Fire Festival**

It's been three days since Hitomi returned to Gaea and she was enjoying herself immensely. Merle was currently giving her a tour of the new castle that was only actually half-done. The construction was already finished but the interior and minor details were still underway. Merle informed her that Van wanted to establish homes first, then infirmaries and orphanages. By that time Asturia's damages were settled and the trade routes were reopened. Dryden and Millerna, after actually having a complete wedding ceremony, were crowned King and Queen and the former King Aston gratefully stepped down with a sigh of relief. He allegedly announced at the reception that he was glad that there's finally someone brave enough to tame his wild daughter, and doing a good job already by actually having her agree to get married. More surprising, it was said that the Princess Eries laughed heartily at her father's joke.

"Of course, Lord Van didn't want to go to some stuffy wedding. Especially when Fanelia was still recovering," Merle said.

Hitomi nodded in agreement as they passed by the kitchens were a wonderful smell was coming from. "What else is new, Merle?"

"Well, Millerna and Dryden understood why he wasn't present, and their first order of business as the new royal couple was send support to Fanelia and Freid. The first day about three small leviships arrived carrying goods and other necessities. We were surprised because it was all top-quality. A few days later, masons, carpenters, architects and their equipment and materials arrived and helped speed things along, all paid for and commissioned by the King and Queen of Asturia. I imagine it was the same for Freid, they finished earlier than us."

"How is Chid? He must be grown by now," Hitomi wondered.

"Yeah and they're pushing brides on him too. The boy's ten!" Merle complained.

"Too? Who else is getting married?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Maw!" Merle said and immediately clamping both paws to her mouth, tail swinging agitatedly.

"Merle?"

"I think Mirt's calling for me!" Merle shouted as she ran the opposite direction.

_'It's funny that they're wanting Chid to get married so soon,'_ Hitomi thought as she watched Merle run down the hallway, _'But it's no wonder. He's the sole heir and they need to protect the lineage after all.'_ She paused suddenly, realizing something.

_'I wonder... Van? Does he need to get married soon too?'_ The thought made her chest constrict painfully.

"Lady Hitomi!" Mirt called and successfully distracted her from her wayward thoughts. "I thought you were with Mistress Merle?" he asked.

"Are you looking for her? She said something about that and left. She went that way," Hitomi said, pointing the way.

Mirt furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Not particularly. Right now, I was looking for you," he smiled.

"Oh," Hitomi said and smiled, "Well what can I do for you?"

"Has Mistress Merle told you about the Fire Festival?"

"Hmm... yes I think she mentioned that. It's tonight isn't it?"

"Yep. It's to celebrate the coronation of the King and the day that Fanelia was attacked," Mirt grinned, "More importantly, the coming of the Seer from the Mystic Moon and recently, her return. Well, they call you Goddess now, milady."

"What?!" Hitomi spluttered, "I'm just a normal person! No magical powers! And don't call me a lady or goddess when I can't even curtsy properly!"

Mirt's grin widened, "Now, there's more to being a lady than table manners. Besides, it's the King's orders."

"Van told you to?" Hitomi cleared her throat, "I mean Lord Van."

"C'mon, you don't have to be like that," Mirt teased, "The whole country knows there's something special going on between the two of you."

"Well—I," Hitomi stuttered, blushing prettily.

"You might be even more than a lady soon. I believe that the King has taken quite an interest in you," he continued.

"It's nothing!" Hitomi denied, blushing redder now and shaking her head furiously, "It doesn't matter because he's going to marry a princess or maybe a queen soon and live happily ever after! There's nothing going on!"

Mirt arched his eyebrow in concern, "Who told you? Now I wouldn't listen to maid's gossip. They exaggerate themselves."

"Merle did! Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't even know if my stay here is permanent," Hitomi muttered to herself.

"Look here," Mirt said as he walked her back where she came and to the kitchens, "I don't know what Merle told you, but maybe it was a mistake of hers. The King doesn't want to get married actually. Now that gossip is old."

Hitomi stared into his light-brown eyes wanting to read something there. "I get it, you don't want anyone knowing that Van's planning to get married? Is he still courting the princess?" she guessed and that made her heart skip a beat.

"Er, yes and no," Mirt said, "Anyway, try this." He handed her a slice of something that looked like egg pie but it smelled a little bit of coffee. "It's the cook's secret dessert, he's serving it at the dinner later. He does this only once a year on the day of the festival."

Hitomi tried a little of it and found it to her liking. "If I'm not mistaken, I think this is choco-coffee cake."

"Choco-coffee? Is that the secret ingredient?" Mirt asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't call it secret. Chocolate and coffee are very popular back home," Hitomi giggled, remembering what Ikari said about how it gives people the feeling of pleasure and excitement.

"Hmm... so it seems that the cook's been getting ingredients from the Mystic Moon?" Mirt wondered. "No wonder it tastes so good." He took Hitomi's fork and tried a bit himself.

"You better get ready," Mirt said, completely munching on the cake.

"For what?" Hitomi asked as she handed him the plate altogether.

"For the festival. Unless you've got another Mystic Moon Goddess with you. We only need one."

"What?!"

_____

"For the last time Councilors, I'm not going to rush this! It's only been three days!" Van said, exasperated.

"But you have to start courting her soon, my lord. Try to convince her to stay in Fanelia."

Van sighed, he had to be reminded of that. He really needed to know if Hitomi can stay or if she'll have to go again...

"Right now, the only thing I will try to do is enjoy the festival without all of you breathing down my neck," he said pointedly.

The councilmen grinned. "Don't worry, we'll leave both of you very much _alone_ tonight," one of them grinned.

Van felt his face go hot, "Really, gentlemen!"

"Do you really believe that for a second, Your Majesty?"

All eyes turned to the doorway where Gansen appeared.

"This is a private meeting Master Gansen, you have no business here," the same stout old man Gansen told off said to him icily.

"I've come to fetch His Majesty for the preparations. He's already late," Gansen responded just as coldly.

Van raised an eyebrow at his officers' behaviors. As discreetly as possible he cleared his throat. "Shall we go Master Gansen?"

Gansen nodded while still keeping his gaze on the stout councilor. Quietly he bowed to Van and opened the doors for him.

"What was that all about?" Van asked when they were somewhat distant from the council room.

"Nothin' you need to be concerning about Your Majesty," Gansen replied stoically.

Van grabbed his arm lightly, "I believe I'm still king and it's still my business to know what's going on in my own castle," he said seriously.

Gansen gazed into Van's eyes for a few moments, contemplating for his answer. He opted for the truth.

"I gave 'em a little threat regarding the Lady Hitomi," he said simply.

Van automatically went on guard, "Why? What's going on?"

"Told 'em they should stay ways away. You do know your council is a corrupt hive of greedy aristocrats. Thought it would be best to keep 'em at bay from the Lady. No offense, Majesty."

Van was silent as he took it all in. He took a deep breath and looked at Gansen gratefully. "Thank you, Master Gansen. I appreciate your efforts in protecting Hitomi."

Gansen tilted his head, "I serve only the King of Fanelia and his interests."

Van at the moment was feeling very humble at the Swordmaster's admission of loyalty.

"Now, if you don't mind lad," Gansen said in mock strictness, "Eve'ones waiting for ye, including one fiery lass who's already a nervous wreck down at the plaza."

"Oh damn!" Van cursed and raced down the halls to his chambers while Gansen laughed at his retreating form.

_____

"Stop fidgeting," Merle hissed behind her.

"How could I? I'm supposed to give a speech to all these people!" Hitomi hissed back. "I hope Van was here," she said dejectedly.

"If those snakes ever let him go, of course," Merle said crossly, "Besides Hitomi, no one knows who you are yet."

"But _I _know who I am. I can't help being paranoid about it."

"You have a mask on."

"And a white dress! It's like a beacon or something. Why can't I have red like yours?"

Merle twirled a little in her place and giggled, eyes twinkling behind her mask. "Lord Van already had that picked for you since they started celebrating this festival."

Hitomi couldn't help but notice how much Merle had grown. She was a little taller than her now and much like the twins Naria and Eriya. Graceful, confident and lethal.

Touching her mask, Hitomi hoped very much it could conceal her identity. She didn't want to reveal herself too soon, especially without Van to support her.

"Well stop being nervous," Merle said as they walked down stalls of goods and stages of various entertainments. "No one is supposed to reveal themselves 'til the fireworks."

"It's like a New Year's celebration," Hitomi murmured. "Say Merle, besides Van's coronation and my... erm, coming to Gaea. Why do they celebrate the day Fanelia was attacked?"

"Lots of people lost their lives that day. This day to be exact," Merle started sadly, "But lots of people also realized that they have been taking all things for granted because Fanelia was a prosperous though small country. They didn't think they were a threat to whatever foe Gaea was facing."

They sat down on a bench and watched the dancers enjoying themselves at the plaza fountain. Hitomi noticed that the fountain's statue looked very much like Queen Varie, Van's mother, complete with the wings that marked her heritage.

"We realized we became selfish and wished harm on other people to save ourselves. We then saw Fanelia as being the first causality of war as the punishment of the gods."

"But... everyone wants to save themselves. Especially their families," Hitomi commented.

"But we didn't even take the importance of the war. Speaking for myself, I was happy that Lord Van was well and happy. We were far too content with our lives. The day Fanelia was attacked was a wakeup call in the form of a nightmare. I'm going to be honest with you, at first I blamed you and so did a lot of people. But after everything, everyone just became thankful. The fires became our light. That's why we celebrate this day," Merle finished.

"I see..." Hitomi said sadly.

"Hey! Don't go blaming yourself again. I've had enough of your whining you know," Merle said mockingly.

"Excuse me, when did I ever whine? I remember it was you that was always, 'Lord Van!' this and 'Lord Van!' that. It really gets on your nerves," Hitomi complained jokingly.

"Oooh! You're just jealous 'cause Lord Van hated you at first sight. I remember you were always fighting," Merle smirked.

"Wasn't my fault he got something permanently wedged up his backside then!" Hitomi said, blushing.

"You're blushing! You enjoyed fighting with him?"

"Of course not! I'm frustrated! He's so difficult!"

"Difficult? Don't you mean arrogant?" Merle got that predatory feline look.

"Please! Allen was arrogant. He was _unbearably_ immature!"

"So you like Allen then?"

"I never said that!"

"Please, it's all over your face! You're already red."

Hitomi got redder, "Whoever I like is _not_ arrogant."

"Oh," Merle whispered wonderingly, "How about Lord Van then?"

"Va-Van...?" Hitomi stuttered.

"What do you think about him?"

"Well..."

"He's immature right?"

"Yeah!"

"And hard-headed?"

"Downright stubborn!"

"With those challenging eyes..."

"I've been ready to rip them off!"

"And that look...."

"Glare all he wants!"

"And that handsomely messed-up hair, strong _hard _muscles, the cutest pout you can't resist and the warmest embrace you've ever felt!"

"Yeah!" Hitomi punched the air upward, "I mean no! He is certainly _not_ cute!"

"Just god-like," Merle sighed dreamily.

"Merle!"

Laughter from behind them caught them off-guard. "Well hello ladies."

"Mirt!" Merle said and grinned at him conspiratorially.

"Who's cute?" Mirt asked innocently.

"No one!" Hitomi denied and blushed.

"Someone's handsome though," Merle smirked, "And _someone_ likes that someone's hair."

"I do not!" Hitomi said and immediately covered her mouth at the slip-up.

"Why Lady Hitomi, I haven't the faintest idea who those 'someones' are," Mirt smirked, "Care to enlighten me?"

Hitomi blushed some more and stuttered, "I-I..."

"Merle!" they heard Van's voice call.

"Over here Lord Van!" Merle called.

Van appeared from the crowd and the first person he saw was Hitomi with the white dress he especially had made for her. He was stunned for a moment and quickly appreciated how it suited her. It was long-sleeved and off-shoulder, complimenting her hair which was just below her shoulders and kept down with some pins over her ears. Silver trimmings and embroidered designs patterned the dress and it billowed at the bottom whenever she moved. The silver wing-shaped mask suited her as well.

"Hitomi..." Van whispered as he approached the trio.

_'Even with the mask he looks every bit the regal king...' _Hitomi was completely speechless now that Van had arrived, apart from the fact they were talking about him, he really did look charming. He had a white long-sleeved peasant shirt on, black pants and black boots. Simple yet it stunned the words out of her. She wondered if anyone recognized his trademark hair and those amber piercing eyes behind the black Zorro-like mask.

"Everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for is about to begin! Fanelia's famous Fire Festival fireworks!" They heard Lord Hurisen exclaim at the main stage in the middle of the plaza.

"Now it is said," Hurisen started as he took on story-telling tone, "That when a couple joins together on this day and watch the fireworks that lit the Fanelian's paths five summers ago they will see a vision of their future lives together."

Children exclaimed in excitement and maidens sighed at the familiar love story surrounding the celebration.

"A vision granted to them by the Seer from the Mystic Moon. Some people call her the Wing Goddess or the Escaflownian Goddess, for when she came, it is said that she sprouted great wings, much like the Draconians, and blessed the people of Fanelia as she flew over them.

"Another story tells us that it was the great god Escaflowne that sent her to us and led our King to the Mystic Moon to fetch her. Our King has spoken of wonderful sights and strange surroundings that would tickle the curiosity of any of the feline races of Gaea."

"I did not," Van murmured as they continued to listen to Hurisen's story. Hitomi just giggled.

"She gave the people hope and delivered them from suffering during the Great War. She had traveled around Gaea on a mission to stop the evil that threatened to corrupt our beloved land. Along with her was our own King Van and King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Asturia. They rode on the leviship _Crusade_ pioneered by Sir Allen of the Knight Caeli."

Many people's attention were focused on Hurisen now. No one had specifically said who the members on the _Crusade_ were, although there were rumors. Children got more excited at the mention of their King and the Knight.

"There adventure was a great and hard one. They had faced many challenges, most of them together and some of them... they had to face alone," Hurisen murmured darkly.

Little girls clutched their mothers skirts while the boys brandished their wooden swords while swearing to protect everyone like their King.

"But no challenge could have separated the Goddess and the King. They remained together, strong and faithful evermore and they were victorious."

Cheers and shouts erupted from all around the plaza. Hurisen raised his hands and waited for them to die down.

"However... duty's call was not lost on our King and the Goddess... and alas, they had to part ways."

Sighs and disappointed murmurs replaced the cheers. The maidens and wives alike knew what it is to lose a someone dear to their hearts and they wept for both the lost love of the Goddess and their King's unfailing and unanswered devotion.

Hurisen bowed his head and was dramatically silent for a few moments. "But then..."

Everyone held their breath and waited in suspense for Hurisen to continue.

"No stronger a love, and no faithful a devotion ever surpassed theirs. And now... after their duties have been fulfilled, they have found each other again. Tonight, on the eve of the Fire Festival... I bring good news to all."

Now the plaza was silent with the stunned and shocked faces of the Fanelians, not knowing if they should believe or not.

"The Goddess has returned and she is now here with us to celebrate the triumph of our hearts' prayers!"

Now the cheers and exhilarated shouts were loud to the point of deafening and it went on for a stretch of time. There was music and dancing and merry-making everywhere. The news was spreading quickly throughout the crowd and beyond. Horses were being ridden out of the plaza, most probably to bring the news to home, even the soldiers forgot themselves for a few moments to celebrate with the rest of the crowd. The fireworks started but no one actually noticed them and only two people noticed the very red faces of the said King and Goddess.

_____

**Author's Note:**

Wow! I can actually hear the shouting and the cheering! Hmm... maybe I should have timed this for New Year's eve but I like it this way. Waaaiii!! Just imagining Hitomi and Van is soooo cute!

So sorry for the delay but I actually had a minor block half-way through, it's probably because this is the longest chapter I've written ever! Well I hope the wait was worth it!

Tell me what you think!

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 9:24 pm


	9. Frustrations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [12.09.08] 11:40 pm

So sorry I haven't been able to update! Wow, eight days! I got really hooked on _The Curse of Monkey Island_ and couldn't stop playing for days. So I think we've got an average here, I can update in more or less than two-three days but less than ten days. You can always check my profile for details, I'll try to post there what I've been doing.

I just tucked my younger cousins to sleep. Whew! It's hard to take care of bickering siblings. Got a stroke of writer's rush in my exhausted state, so enjoy this update.

_____

"_The Goddess has returned and she is now here with us to celebrate the triumph of our hearts' prayers!"_

_______

**Chapter IX: Frustrations**

_'It's been a week,'_ Yukari thought worriedly. It's been exactly one week since Hitomi disappeared in that blue light yet again and Yukari couldn't help but worry for her best friend.

"It's been a week, Amano," she sighed _again_ and Amano, again, came to comfort her. There were in Hitomi's apartment and had stayed there for the week, not bothering to check in at a hotel. Amano said it was a better idea if anyone came by to look for Hitomi. They found her spare key that she told them about buried in the flower plant at the hall window next to her door.

"She's been gone for much longer," Amano pointed out.

"I don't know... I have the feeling she can't come back..."

"Maybe there's something she needs to do again. Remember what she told us about the war she helped stop?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Yukari said, rubbing her face.

"She'll be okay," Amano said soothingly and hugged her.

"Well she won't be if she can't be there for our wedding!" Yukari exclaimed.

Amano laughed just as the phone rang. They let the answering machine pick it up.

"_Hitomi? It's Ikari. I'm worried. You weren't at class again, have you been sick? Call me back, alright? I'm stopping by later to check on you."_

"That's not good," Amano observed.

"What are we going to do?" Yukari asked, slightly panicking.

"Let's just tell her there's been a family emergency and we're taking care of her apartment for her."

"Okay... but we just came from overseas, wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Simple, we came here for our wedding. You wanted it to be here, right?" Amano explained.

Yukari nodded, "But what kind of emergency?"

Amano thought hard for something close to the truth. He remembered what Van looked like the first time he saw him and that gave him a stroke of inspiration. "A... friend of hers. An old family friend. Do you remember Van?" he asked.

Yukari nodded and he continued.

"Let's just say Van got into an 'accident' again and Hitomi's with him right now."

Yukari laughed, "You mean he's in the path of a dragon again and Hitomi's there to warn him out of the way?"

"Sorta like that," Amano laughed.

_____

_'It's been a week now,'_ Hitomi thought and she couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts went back to the night of the Fire Festival.

_**Flashback**_

Everyone was cheering and shouting but Hitomi was frozen to the spot. Was Hurisen's story true?

She risked a sideways glance at Van and sure enough, he was as shocked as she was. Hitomi didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Behind them, Merle and Mirt exchanged a silent high-five with each other, although you couldn't really notice it with all the noise.

Just as she was mustering up the courage to bring the subject of the story up, Hurisen came from nowhere and draped his arm around Van's shoulders and gave him a noogie.

"See lad! Everyone is celebrating! You should announce the wedding soon!"

Hitomi suddenly felt a pleasantly strange feeling but _boy was it hot in here._

Van was speechless but then sported a resigned state. He exchanged a few words with Hurisen, in which the old man suddenly looked sheepish and turned to Hitomi with a startling resolve.

Hitomi knew something big was going on.

"Hitomi?" Van asked, voice slightly raised over the noise, "Can we go somewhere more quiet?"

"Sure!" Hitomi answered. Van nodded and gestured for her to follow.

They left the plaza and Van led her to somewhere slightly off-path. They stopped in a quiet part of town which Hitomi realized as the marketplace.

The silence was piercing and the sound of the crickets and other insects seemed to be magnified in it.

"No one's here right now," Van started, "They are all back at the plaza."

Hitomi nodded, her throat suddenly dry.

"Erm... well... what I wanted to say was..." Van stuttered, loss for more words.

Hitomi's gaze was suddenly focused to lips and found an overwhelming desire to see how they feel, how they _taste_.

_'No!'_ She mentally shook her head and tried to listen to Van again.

"I guess that you already know anyway, so it doesn't really matter. But I _want_ to make it matter, so... Hitomi..."

She took a deep breath and gave all of her attention to him.

"I know that we haven't been on best terms when we last saw each other and I _could_ have been less stubborn about some things. So, what I'm asking is that if I may... have the chance to court you..."

The affirmative was frozen on Hitomi's tongue at his next words.

"...and possibly have your hand in marriage." He looked at her expectantly.

_'Rewind! Pause!'_ Hitomi's head was spinning and she happily forgot everything and let her knees melt.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted and caught her before she fell in a heap on the ground.

She was dazed and he was so _warm_. She blames alcohol for her next actions.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and indulged her earlier desire of seeing how his lips tasted.

Van was shocked but then when he felt her hot breath on his face he indulged as well.

They didn't separate for a short while, but as soon as Van heard her moan softly he suddenly got refocused.

He detached from her gently and tried to put as much distance from her as possible without offending her. _'Gods!'_ he moaned.

She was deliciously dazed, her mask several feet from her and her hair a mess. He noticed, with trepidation, that her gown was slightly loose. He gulped.

_'Thank Gaea for those chivalry lessons from Allen,'_ he thought. He wasn't that far from her state either. He imagined his hair was as messy as hers, his was shirt rumpled and his mask was missing as well.

He glanced at her again and she seemed to be recovering her bearings. He took a few moments to himself to calm _that_ down.

He stood up when he was finally ready to and offered a hand to Hitomi, which she took with a mumbled _"Thanks."_

"So I take it as a yes?" he asked with humor and Hitomi, who was refusing to meet his eye, laughed.

"Yes, it's a yes," she said and smiled at him. He took the chance and gave her a chaste kiss, happy all over.

_**End Flashback**_

Hitomi was slightly flushed now that she recalled that night. They started courting immediately and happiness and contentment was met wherever they went. Even the council left them alone.

_'Too much though,'_ she thought wryly. You really should never leave too people, ah, _desiring_ each other alone too much.

A happy feeling went with that thought. Yes she _desired _him. That much is obvious. And he seemed to be having trouble keeping his hands to himself as well. She giggled.

A knock came from her chamber door and she called for them to enter.

Lady Kara peeked from the door and smiled at her, "Milady? His Majesty apologizes but he cannot be with you today. A trade emergency happened with one of the leviships."

"Thank God!" Hitomi sighed and Kara giggled at her antics.

"You haven't been alone since he proposed to you, no?"

"Yes and it's driving me crazy! I swear the next time we're together I might really jump him!"

Kara giggled harder at the scandalous intent. "Best be controlling yourself, milady. But not too much." She smirked and Hitomi threw a pillow at her, giggling as well. Kara immediately closed the door to dodge it.

Hitomi sighed. It _was_ true. She really couldn't control her hormones when around him. Alone or not.

She moaned in pent-up frustration. This really wasn't like her at all!

_'Then again,_'she thought. _'Who am I, exactly? When I came home, my thoughts never left Gaea. Maybe I didn't as well...'_

She gazed out her window to the sky, where only one orb hung in the day, the Mystic Moon. Funny how she calls it that now and not Earth, her home.

_'No,'_ she shook her head gently, accepting what she realized long ago. _'Gaea is my home now. Always have been, I guess.'_

"Shit!" Hitomi cursed as she remembered Yukari's wedding.

"Oh, she is going to kill me!" she moaned softly. But she couldn't risk going back again... she might not be able to return. She can't take Van with her too, he still has a kingdom to govern after all. Those thoughts made her feel a little empty inside, knowing she won't be able to see her parents, her brother, her friends ever again...

She shook her head. It's all in the past now. And right now she should be getting ready on her future with Van.

_____

Ikari made her way to Hitomi's apartment, bent on giving her the what-for. Honestly, the girl's driving her nuts with worry! Not to mention all the catching up she'll have to do.

She knocked on the door and waited, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

A _man_ opened it, in _Hitomi's_ apron holding a _goddamn_ spatula!

Of course, the shock really isn't obvious.

"Um... do I have the right apartment?" she asked more to herself and made to check the door number.

"You must be Ikari, right?" Amano asked.

"Yeah, where's...?"

"I'm afraid she's not here. Family emergency. We got your call earlier and wasn't sure if it was okay to call back. Come in?"

Ikari nodded and followed Amano inside.

"We?" she asked.

"Oh, me and my fiancée. My name's Susumu, Amano by the way and that's her still in the kitchen, my fiancee Uchida, Yukari," he smiled and like his Gaean counterpart, dazed the thoughts right out of his unwitting victim.

"Oh... I... where's Hitomi again?"

"Um, family emergency. An old friend of hers got into an accident and she's staying with him for a while."

"Him? I've known Hitomi since she started at the university, I'm her Politics professor actually. I've never known her other guy friends, well except for you."

"Oh so she told you about us? Yeah, we've been overseas when we graduated," Amano told her cordially, steering the subject away from dangerous waters.

"Yeah, um, so who is he?"

"Van," he said simply, although a slight panic went with the thought that he didn't know his last name.

"Van...?" Ikari asked, trailing off.

"Sorry," Amano shrugged sheepishly, "She never really mentioned his family name."

"Oh," Ikari said, slightly suspicious, "So what brings you back to Japan?"

_'Finally something I can answer easily.'_ "We're having our wedding here, close to family, so they wouldn't have to travel to attend it."

Ikari nodded, "Well, congratulations. Do you have any way to contact Hitomi? Her absence is still unexcused... paperwork will take weeks if we don't take care of it now."

"Um, we'll take care of it," Amano offered.

"I'm sorry but only a family member is allowed to validate her absence..."

"Oh," Amano said, grasping for a solution, "I'll have her... mom come by the university then."

Ikari nodded, satisfied for now. "I gotta go. Congratulations again."

"Thanks," Amano said as she left the apartment.

"Her mom?!" Yukari shrilled from the kitchen.

"It was the first thing that I can think of!" Amano defended.

"Oh no..." Yukari sighed. Amano immediately went to her.

"Don't strain yourself," he murmured.

"But we have to lie to her mom now!" Yukari wailed, frustrated tears coursing down her face.

"It'll be okay, we just have to get her to sign some papers and talk to some people then we won't have to worry about anyone asking for Hitomi."

Yukari sniffed, "It's so _hard_."

"I know."

"And I _miss _her. We haven't seen each other in years!"

"I miss her too, but right now we got to help her," Amano explained, gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah..." Yukari agreed, wiping her face.

"I just hope she's really okay."

_____

**Author's Note:**

Aww... I feel for Yukari! And also I can't help but giggle at Hitomi's parts. Bittersweet chapter tonight!

I most probably won't update for a few days again... I really want to finish the game. Hehe. And also I might update _Mysteries and Pleasantries_ before that. I still feel guilty about writing _My Lips are the Color..._ when I should be updating. *sigh*

Anyway, I hope all is forgiven.

Mieru

**P.S. **Edited 01.05.09 9:26 pm. Chapter ten will be up soon, it's a big project so might be two days at the least. Sorry for making you all wait this long.


	10. Full Circle Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ _(Tenkuu no Escaflowne) _nor its characters and themes. This story is purely fictional and non-profit.

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

_I wonder... I always wonder. Those curious 'what ifs' and daydreams of what-might've-beens. It's been five years. It didn't end happily but that doesn't mean it has to be for ever after. This time it will be different._

This story takes place five years after the **Great War** (_Escaflowne_ series). We're in the beginning of Hitomi's third year at university, about April 2008.

**Legend:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

**Author's Note:** [01.144.09] 7:06 am

_Christmas_ had come and gone. _New Year_ came and went (well, not that literally). My... I'm so ashamed. I promised a before-holidays update. *hangs head* _And_ I still haven't updated _Mysteries_! I might have to call on the Greek muses for this, obviously _my_ muse is incompetent.

*silence*

No way! No muse? No oh-so-great ideas? Where is the witty banter?!

Writer's rush is at it's official end. I have a goal, plot actually, going on but I just can't seem to bridge it. Erm a lot of things went on so... no excuses here. I cannot apologize enough for how late this is.

No more promises from me, sorry. We'll all have to wait now. I'll make sure it's worth it!

_____

"_I just hope she's really okay."_

_______

**Chapter X: Full Circle Part I**

"_Have you ever heard the phrase 'It was good of me to ask for three'?" _Folken asked his brother of five summers.

"No, Folken. Tell me about it!" Young Van eagerly asked his older brother.

"I heard it just now, from the prospector at the mines," Folken smiled.

"What does it mean? Is it about mining?"

"No actually I think it was a risk strategy. He said that when I asked him for a sample of the things he uses to blow up the mines. He gave me three instead."

"Did he tell you what it means? So you should always have three? Three what? Crowns? Horses? Wings?" Van laughed.

Folken laughed heartily as well. "Erm... not exactly. But if you in the face of a risk, he said, always have three at your hand. One for a trial, one for the surefire and one failsafe."

"Ohh..." Van's face scrunched up at the unfamiliar words.

"It means, little brother, that you should at least know what you're going into. That's what a trial is for: to gain information."

"Okay..." Van nodded, understanding a little.

"And then for the surefire. Once you know your target and the obstacles," Folken imitated drawing a bow and mock-scanned the area, "You strike." He released and the branches suddenly swayed nosily.

"Wow!" Van exclaimed, impressed at the coincidence.

Folken smirked. "Then... when things go wrong. And they're _bound_ to be," he then imitated getting an arrow from an invisible quiver from his back, "You have a backup. And you strike again." This time a strong wind blew over them and broke a small branch.

Folken grunted, like playing at an imaginary bow was some effort. "You strike while your enemy thinks he is winning. That is the almost impeccable law of the good side."

"Wow..." Van almost didn't get the last part for he was staring intently at the fallen branch. Folken smiled.

"Oh but..." Van started as he realized something, "That's not how it is in the stories Mother tells us."

"Oh? How so?" Folken asked.

"The bad guy beats the hero then the hero goes on some quest then attacks and then he wins."

"Little kid's stories do not mention the strategy too much." Folken teased, ruffling Van's already messy hair.

"Hey!"

_**End Flashback**_

Van thought of his brother's advice as he faced Emery Picket, one of Asturia's richest and most influential merchants. He already sent an envoy to get their terms. They were demanding more payment for their goods.

"No oil then no grain," Van said firmly.

"You need oil for your machinery and guymelefs. Oil for more grain _and_ a small supply of drag-energists."

Van gritted his teeth. Energists were in high demand and also high in price. It was Fanelia's leading produce with their high supply of dragons around. Of course they don't kill them, rather they wait to them to die at a nearby Dragon's Graveyard. And since the war, many of them are dead already.

Van took a deep breath. "No oil, nothing to gather the energists. _Then_ we stop delivering our supply so far. Then in about a few more moons Gaea will be in total halt as people will want to get the one thing that is low in the market. All of Gaea will want to trade with us and we can get all the oil we need. Asturia would be almost bankrupt by then for the country totally depends on commerce and I know you merchants invest much on goods and then sell largely."

Picket grimaced knowing the truth of that. Then he smirked, "You would treat your friends like that?"

Van frowned, "Who?"

"Why Their Royal Majesties of Asturia of course!" Picket grinned mockingly.

"You forget your place," Allen interceded having been at the exchange from the beginning.

"And you, Sir Knight, aren't you of my country as well? Why do you betray it so?"

"Stop!" Van commanded before anyone drew their swords.

Van glared darkly at Picket and the old man cowered slightly but returned his resolve. "If anyone's doing any betraying it's you, Master Picket. You threaten your people to starve in this negotiation just so you could get some energists and sell them lower than Fanelia? I'm sorry I can't let you monopolize the market like that, by then that 'small supply' would be the only supply. And to answer your question, no. I am willing to trade with Asturia but not you high merchants. I will trade with the small merchants that can keep promises. They can get Asturia around, though not as prosperously."

Picket grimaced again. He knew he lost. "Oil for more grain then," he demanded feebly.

"How about we go back to our original trade. Even oil and grain." Van said firmly.

Picket nodded once, unwillingly. Then bowed slightly without even bending his back. Van nodded as well, it was a dismissal and Picket and his men silently trudged back to their leviship to unload their goods.

"It was good of me to ask for three." Van whispered in relief.

"That was really low. Even Dryden's father wouldn't sink so much," Allen commented, "What's that you said?"

"It was good of me to ask for three," Van said normally now, "A strategy my brother taught me. Always have three strikes. Trial, surefire and failsafe. But _damn_ that failsafe was a bluff.

"What was the bluff?"

Van rubbed his face, totally stressed. "We don't have a reserve of energists and we wouldn't be able to gather without the oil, as Picket said. My threat would be true all-over but we won't have energists to trade once we have countries lining up at our door."

Allen whistled low, "You were really convincing though."

Van stared at him, "Was I?"

"Yeah I was confident we would win the negotiation once he mentioned the energists. Fanelia is the leading supply, you could flex that wherever you want."

"But we wouldn't have anything to flex if we hadn't the supply..." Van frowned, still thinking of the close call.

"Loosen up," Allen said as he put a hand on Van's shoulder supportively, "What made you so convincing though?"

"I was thinking of Folken's advice, as I said. I just subconsciously expected I would win."

"Well that's always good," Allen said, "You want to know a piece of advice from the Caeli?"

"Sure. Any advice is welcome." Van said and turned to him to listen.

"_Plan, set, expect, win._ Once you know your mind, the Fates suddenly bestow grace." Allen chuckled.

That earned a crackle of laughter from Van. "The Fates? Seriously? I destroyed one of those a while back I think..." Van joked sarcastically.

Allen laughed again, "It's what they call for the unexplainable chain of events going on."

"Yeah," Van agreed immediately thinking of Hitomi but didn't know why. "I think I like those unexplainable events."

"I do too," Allen said grasping his train of thought.

Van nodded. "Let's go back now."

As Allen and Van were about to mount their horses another vassal called for them. "Your Majesty! Sir Allen! A messenger from Freid! It was urgent he said!"

Without thinking Allen took over. "Where? Is it about the Prince?"

"He didn't say, sir, only that he needs to speak to His Majesty and yourself both."

Van and Allen exchanged a quick glance full of understanding. Van nodded and they quickly rode up to the palace thanking the vassal in the process.

_____

"_The Lovers,"_ Yuri Kanzaki commented smugly. Beside her was her five-year-old granddaughter.

Little Hitomi's eyes widened, "What does that mean _obaa-chan_?" _(grandma)_

"It means... that my little angel will be meeting her own angel soon. _Gli Amanti _is not just about two people, it is of communication and contact. You will have a very strong connection with someone." Yuri smiled.

"Really?" Hitomi asked, eyes still wide and excited now.

"Really," her grandmother confirmed playing with _The Tower_ card beside _The Lovers. _It was troubling. "Well not too soon, I hope! I still have a lot to teach you."

Hitomi nodded excitedly, "Another story!"

Yuri laughed that comforting sound only a grandmother can make. "Let's see... well, have I told you about _The Angel and the Dreamer_?"

"Nope!" Hitomi gave her a wide toothy grin.

"Alrighty then," Yuri said as she placed Hitomi on her lap. "Once upon a time..."

_There lived a land full of angels. Their wings were so magnificently white and their voices were like the chiming of bells. They had the ability to live forever so they live their lives completely worry-free. One angel was discontented with this kind of life so he descended to Earth._

_He found a way to hide his wings and lived as the mortals do. It was a hard at first because he wasn't used to manual labor but it became easier for he had ten times the senses of normal humans. He could see more clearly even if shrouded in darkness, hear even in the farthest of distances, his smell was keen, his touch sensitive and he spoke just as an angel should. He also longed for that passionate love that the mortals felt._

_One day he met a little girl who was very sick. She had lived at the orphanage since she was born. Every night she would gaze at the sky and plead the stars to take her to be with her family._

_The Angel pitied her so he took her in as his own. He showed her love and security, providing her with everything she would ever need or want. The years passed by and the girl grew older but the Angel did not. The girl, now a young woman, noticed this._

_She asked him about it and the Angel knew he had no choice but to reveal his identity to her. He led her to the forest, away from prying eyes, and showed her his wings._

_The girl was shocked but happy. She asked the Angel if he was there to take her to her family. The Angel sadly shook his head and admitted that he never wanted to part with her._

_Disappointed, the girl ran. All she ever asked anyone was for her family. She wanted to die right now if that was what it takes to be with them. To see them in more than just dreams. The Angel flew to her and caught her while she shouted her desires._

_A great light engulfed them both and the Angel was surprised that they were at his homeland. Three angels greeted them, a man, a woman and a boy and the girl was overjoyed._

_But the Angel was heartbroken now that he had to let go of the one he loved most. He knew they could never be if she didn't love him._

_The girl asked her family how could she ever be with them. Did she have to die? Her mother, a beautiful woman in her own right, shook her head. She said the only way to be an angel is if he had a strong connection with another angel._

"_But you are already angels!" She shouted. "Why can't I be with you?"_

_Her mother just shook her head sadly. The girl cried._

_The Angel now noticed his chance. He embraced the girl and asked her if she could be his angel. If she could ever love him._

(AN: If you want, you can play "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while reading the following part of the story. It doesn't really follow but I think it suits it.)

_The girl smiled at him. Even when she cried she was beautiful. _

"_You have given me everything I can long for, how can I not love you?" she said. The Angel was overjoyed._

_Her father then interrupted them. He said that only a bond of life can transcend her into an angel._

"_I am already dying so I should be the one to give up my life," the girl said._

"_No! If it means I have to sacrifice my life, I shall do it." The Angel declared._

"_There is another way," her brother smiled. Her parents smiled too._

"_If you conceive a child then the bond of life will be fulfilled," her mother said. "I became an angel when your brother was born. I didn't want to leave but your father convinced me it was your destiny to meet this angel," she said as she gestured to the Angel._

_The Angel and the girl were happy at that. They waved farewell and returned back to Earth and live their lives together. They swore that one day they will be reunited again along with another little angel borne from their love._

"Now Hitomi-chan, tell me: who is the angel and who is the dreamer in the story?" Yuri asked her.

Hitomi thought hard, her cheeks puffing up and getting red from her efforts. Yuri chuckled at how cute she looked.

"The Angel was the angel and the girl was the dreamer because she dreamed to be with her family?" Hitomi said tentatively.

"Well, that's true but not what I meant." Yuri smiled.

Hitomi thought again. "Oh...!"

"Oh?" Yuri teased.

"Not "o" _obaa-chan!_ I meant that the angel was the dreamer and the girl was the angel!"

"Quite so many words for one syllable."

"_Obaa-chan!"_

Yuri laughed heartily this time. "You are right my little angel."

"But how?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh? Did you just guess?" Yuri asked. Hitomi looked sheepish.

"Well then I shall tell you," Yuri said, "The Angel wanted a life different from his own, to feel the love that mortals feel. He found it but he thought the girl didn't love him back so his desires were only in dreams.

"Now the girl, even though she longed for her family, she knew they would meet because she thought that when she died she would be taken to them. She also fulfilled all the Angel's desires, so in turn, she was his angel."

"Ohh. Kinda like I'm you're angel _obaa-chan?"_

"Well, yes. But you will meet your own angel soon."

"That's what the cards said, right?"

"Right," Yuri said remembering the _Tower _again. "And you must be very careful too Hitomi-chan. Don't let your heart run too much because it might find the wrong person."

"Ok!" Hitomi agreed, not knowing the magnitude of her grandmother's advice.

Yuri smiled. "Come now it's time for tea."

_____

Someone knocked on her door and Hitomi opened it. The vassal at the other side was shocked that she did.

"Uh... milady, you didn't have to do that," the vassal said.

"Oh I'm sorry but there was no one else to open the door..." Hitomi said, embarrassed.

"No no! I meant that you would only command it and I would come in."

"Oh." Hitomi said, feeling stupid now.

"But no matter milady! No harm done!" the vassal squeaked, having much respect for the Goddess. Hitomi nodded stiffly but relaxed a bit.

"A messenger from Freid milady. He told me he had to speak with you," he reported.

"Me? Are you sure he asked for me? I can't handle any official stuff." Hitomi said, irrationally scared of talking to the messenger.

"The King and Sir Allen Schezar will be there too," the vassal explained.

"Alright..."

_____

Van and Allen raced through the marketplace as people scattered about to make way for them.

"I wonder what's happening," one of the vendors murmured and the gossip mill started to turn.

They arrived and a vassal quickly pointed to the throne room where Allen bumped into Hitomi in his haste.

"Ow!" Hitomi complained and blushed as she saw Allen hovering above her. Van happened to arrive just there.

"Ahem," Van said pointedly.

Allen moved to his side, stood up and offered Hitomi a hand without breaking a stride.

"I'm very sorry Lady Hitomi," Allen said and bowed.

"I—um," Hitomi murmured blushing still. "Um, Van?"

"Let us not make the messenger wait so long," Van said in monotone and proceeded to the throne room.

"Majest, Sir Allen Schezar, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki," the messenger greeted and bowed on one knee.

"What news do you bring, messenger?" Van asked.

"It is the Prince of Freid, Majesty. He is now ten summers old," the messenger announced, "He invites His Majesty, Sir Allen and the Lady Hitomi for the celebration ball and has things of important matters to discuss with. Including his upcoming coronation."

Van and Allen gave Hitomi a quick glance and she blushed at their attentions.

"I'm sure whatever we will discuss will be good news," Hitomi said.

Van nodded. "Is this all your message contains and nothing else?"

"Yes, Majesty." The messenger confirmed.

"Help yourself to some food and drink before you go on your way," Van said generously. The messenger stood up and bowed then left.

"I'm afraid my instincts tell me it's not good news," Allen said, "But thank you for the support, Hitomi."

Hitomi nodded. "Um, do you want me to do a reading?"

"That would be great," Van agreed. "Let's go to my study."

_____

"_Mother, don't cry. It's alright, Mother,"_ Young Van coaxed his weeping mother.

She appeared to not have heard him because her sobs became louder.

"I'll be strong. Stronger than Father! I'll be a good ruler so please don't cry Mother..."

She stood up and went into the forest. It was the last Van had seen of her.

_____

The telephone rang in the Kanzaki residence. Reika Kanzaki, heavily pregnant with her second child, was preparing breakfast. Her husband Kaji, already dressed, descended down the stairs while her five-year-old daughter Hitomi was just waking up.

"_Anata (__Dear__ or You)_ could you get that?" asked Reika.

"_Hai."_ _(__Sure__ or Yes)_

Reika was setting the table while Kaji picked up the phone.

"Kanzaki residence," he greeted the caller. Reika only got snippets of what was the call about.

"Yes, we know her." (pause) "My wife's mother." (pause) "Yes we'll come down right away." Kaji replaced the phone in its cradle. He took a deep breath and faced his wife.

Reika was oblivious as she hummed while setting the table. He deliberated whether telling her the news or not in her condition.

"Who was it?" Reika asked smiling. Kaji's faced was grim.

"_Anata_, _daijoubu desu ka?" (Dear, are you alright?)_

"It's your mother, honey. She was found in the Sunrise Shrine. I'm afraid she's not with us anymore." Just then Hitomi came bounding down the stairs oblivious to her mother absorbing the shock of the news.

"_Ohayo (Morning)_ Mama, Papa!" she greeted.

"Mama? _Daijoubu?"_ _(What's wrong?)_ Hitomi asked and came to hug her mother's thigh.

Reika put a gentle hand on her head while the other one caressed her swollen belly. "I'm fine, Hitomi-chan." _(-chan: endearment)_

"Ok... but Mama, you're crying." Hitomi observed.

"Kaji-san, what did the caller say we should do?" Reika asked her husband almost as if not hearing Hitomi. (_-san: honorific)_

"We need to go to the morgue." Kaji said. Little Hitomi was confused at the unfamiliar word. It will be a word she will fear ever since.

_____

They entered the King's study and it was what Hitomi had expected. At first glance you will see the large floor length window to your front with its maroon drapes opened to let the sunlight in. The desk, facing the left wall where it was fully covered with shelves of books and a map of Gaea in center-between. Two chairs facing each other on the front of the desk and a large one behind. The crest of Fanelia on a banner hovered over it.

"No decoration whatsoever," Hitomi observed amusedly.

"No room for decorations," Van said.

"It's nice," Allen commented and they laughed.

"Well, let's start."

____

**Author's Note:**

Ugh. Imagine the length and I had to cut it into two parts! I'm trying to get their histories straight. Big, big project ahead of me. I cannot apologize enough for how late this is but I have no excuses. This one was hard to write! Bear with me through any mistakes.

Mieru


End file.
